elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Fragen und Antworten/@comment-84.182.160.187-20130402141924/@comment-26638774-20180207210006
>Vier gegen drei, wenn alle menschlichen Provinzen mitkämpfen. "Wir können sie großzügigerweise mal kombiniert als ebenbürtig zu einer Provinz definieren" >Elfen langsamer fortpflanzen und der Große Krieg deswegen was die Soldatenressourcen betrifft für das Dominion viel schwerer wiegt als für die Menschen. Wenn das nicht der Fall wäre, wäre der Zweite Große Krieg bereits im Gange. Altmer vielleicht langsamer, Bosmer und Khajiit nicht. Und die machen einen großen Teil der Fußsoldaten etc. aus, Sommersend stellt die stärksten Magier. Der Krieg ist außerdem noch nicht in Gange, weil zudem an Ressourcen und Stabilität auf Seiten der Menschen mangelt. >Außerdem gibt es Nuancen zwischen "Vasallenstaat unter einem Kaiser" und "Interaktionen jeglicher Art verringern", ein Bündnis der beiden Seiten ist meiner Meinung nach eine vitale Option, die es möglich macht, gegen die Elfen zu bestehen. Die Infrastruktur ist außerdem praktisch überall Müll. Du hast als einziger von Vasallenstaaten geredet, und das vor dem Großen Krieg und dem Bürgerkrieg. Ein Sieg der Sturmmäntel führt zu dem Zerfall der bestehenden Bindungen, Abmachungen, Handelswegen und so weiter. Schwache Infrastruktur ist besser als nicht genutzte/geförderte. >Ehemals stärkstes Militär kann Himmelsrand genau so für sich beanspruchen. Das alte nordische Reich war das größte nicht-mythisch gegründete Reich der Geschichte von Tamriel, Cyrod dagegen hat einen großen Teil seiner Geschichte entweder als Zankapfel aller anderen und gespaltener Chaoshaufen verbracht. Cyrodiil regierte länger und effektiver als jede andere Provinz, und es wurde die längste Zeit von Leuten wie den Nord aufrechterhalten, ohne direkte göttliche Intervention. >"Fortgeschritten" ist es seit dem GK sicher nicht mehr, weil es zu großen Teilen immer noch zerstört ist, und selbst davor waren Städte wie Anvil oder Bruma nicht wirklich beeindruckender als Einsamkeit oder Windhelm. Technologisch, magisch und kulturell. >Die zentrale Position mag in Friedenszeiten sehr vorteilhaft sein, in der jetzigen Lage ist es jedoch sehr prekär, an alle Provinzen zu grenzen, und ob Weißgold nach dem Krieg noch im selben Maße das Zentrum des Aurbis ist, ist fragwürdig, wenn das Verhalten der Schriftrollen der Alten irgendein Indikator ist. Normalerweise hat es auch Verbündete im Norden und Westen, die sich nie richtig abspalteten. Momentan will keiner außer dem Dominion angreifen, alle sind zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt oder verbündet. Die Schriftrollen wurden gesammelt und dorthin gebracht, die waren nicht schon immer in Weißgold. Es ist immer noch ein mächtiger Turm, selbst ohne Stein, schon durch das Rad der Kaiserstadt und zentrale Position in Mundus. Es ist immer noch der Sitz der Hoffnung der Menschheit, jener, die Lorkhans Ziel folgen. Das Dominion besitzt keine unbestreitbare Dominanzstellung, nicht mal den Kristallturm haben sie. >Die Drachenblut-Kaiser konnten ihren Anspruch auf ihren Status gründen, ihre Linien auf eine dynastische Fortsetzung desselben. Worauf gründen die Medes ihren Anspruch? Darauf, einen Bürgerkrieg gewonnen zu haben, einen, der in Cyrod geführt wurde, zudem. Die Erbfolge eines Eroberers, wow. So läuft das eben, hätte jemand anderes gewonnen, wäre seine Erbfolge eben die Kaiserdynastie. Hätte die Septim-Dynastie früher als die Drachenfeuer geendet, wären die Mede Drachenblute geworden. >Die Kaiserlichen haben keinen Herrschaftsanspruch auf Himmelsrand mehr, oder auf sonst irgendwas, schon gar nicht mythisch, der ist mit den Septims gestorben. Die Sturmmäntel kämpfen dafür, dass es endlich wieder Herr seines eigenen Schicksals wird, während die Legion unbedingt erreichen möchte, dass Cyrodiil und die Kaiserlichen weiter über Himmelsrand und die Nord herrschen können. Talos denkt sogar selber, dass die Zeit des Kaiserreiches vorbei ist, remember? Der Anspruch besteht außerdem in geschlossenen Verträgen der Annexion. Ich sage nicht, dass das Dritte KR ewig herrschen sollte, sondern dass es eine bessere Chance hat, das Dominion, bzw. den Thalmor, zu zerstören. >Ich habe von Reman gesprochen, der kein Shezarrine war. Arctus habe ich weggelassen, weil der im Gegensatz zum Grauen Wind nicht Teil von "Tiber Septim" war, das Bild vom Drachenblut-Thu'um-Kaiser war ja eine Mischung aus Hjalti, dem Brain, und Wulfharth, dem Thu'um-Typen. Und ich habe Reman nicht erwähnt. Zurin Arctus ist verdammt wichtig, er ist der Magier der Konstellation, der Beobachter des Enantiomorphs, der, der Numidium erbaute und seinen Teil zur Tiber-Identität beitrug, aber versteckt. Er ist in Talos das Gegenstück zu Sotha Sil in ALMSIVI. Er ist Shezarr, der Fehlende Gott. >Die Acht halten überhaupt nichts fest, weil Talos nicht dabei ist. Man könnte argumentieren, dass Akatosh als Türstopper funktioniert Ich redete von Talos und Akatosh, die das LDB sandten. >Es macht außerdem nicht das Pantheon der Elfen schwächer, warum auch? Die Neun vielleicht, die Acht sind einfach nur eine weichgespülte Version des Elfenpantheons und völlig nutzlos, nicht zuletzt, weil Talorkhan überhaupt keinen Eingang findet. Was aus menschlicher Sicht einfach nur bescheuert ist. Mehr Leute glauben an die Acht/Neun -> Weniger glauben an das altmerische Pantheon -> Weniger haben das Verlangen, die Welt zu vernichten oder sich mit jedem Menschen zu kabbeln Lorkhan ist zweimal präsent. Akatosh ist die Verbindung von Auri-El und Shor und Shezarr ist Teil des Pantheons, bloß eben in seiner Rolle, die durch Talos umgedreht wird. >Das liegt nur an Bethesda und dem Prinzip, Helden nicht zu kanonisieren. Wenn das LDB kein Spielheld wäre, wäre das eine völlig plausible Option, nicht nur das, eigentlich wäre es äußerst ungewöhnlich, wenn es nicht versuchen würde, an die Macht zu kommen, damit wäre es nämlich das erste Drachenblut, was das nicht versucht. So what you're saying is, that if everything would be different, it would work? Das Konzept wurde durch Helden und Gefangene über bloße Spielmechanik erhoben. Sie beschreiten den Pfad der Prophezeiung und erschaffen das Lied des Ereignisses, doch die meisten haben danach keinen Text mehr. Das LDB ist nun Shor oder bei Mora gefangen, und da ändern Wunschdenken nichts.